daocefandomcom-20200214-history
Raquel Andras
An Orlesian senior Grey Warden, Raquel Andras was summoned to Vigil's keep to provide assistance to the hero of Ferelden, Talia Tabris. Overview Physical Appearance Tall for an elf, Raquel stands at 5'8. She possess fine Orlesian features including a small nose and high cheekbones. Her accent is also distinctly Orlesian. Raquel has warm coloring, accented by tanned skin earned from long hours in the sun, honey blonde hair, and ocean blue eyes. Personality A seasoned battlemage, Raquel possesses a great deal of calm, something necessary in such a strenuous speciality. Her faith in her principles, particularly those shared amongst the grey wardens, is unwavering. Talents and Skills She fights with Raquel is a very talented scribe, having been taught from a young age to be as useful as possible or be left behind. She's also an excellent cook, well-versed in crafting Orlesian cuisine. Biography Early Life Born on the 4th of Justinian in 9:04 Dragon, Raquel was a child born of very unusual circumstance. That circumstance being both of her parents were fully fledged Grey Wardens, each having undergone their joining more than a decade prior. Despite being in a loving relationship the couple never worried of having children as they knew Grey Wardens were infertile, though they were eventually proven severely wrong. Unable or perhaps unwilling to raise her themselves, Raquel's parents instead elected to pawn her off on the current Orlesian Warden-Commander, a man by the name of Pasquier. Perplexed by their situation, Pasquier ultimately decided to keep the child, electing raising her like any other conscript. The child's parents dissapeared into obscurity after this, and were never heard of in Orlais again. Pasquier let only one other Warden in on the secret of the child's parentage- his Warden-Constable, a woman named Alois Callait. Alois was the closest thing to a mother Raquel ever had. While not exactly warm and Her magic manifested at age fifteen, a bit on the late side. Typically Raquel would have immediately been sent to the nearest circle, but as there was no one to tell on her, the secret of her magic became an almost astonishingly well-known fact amongst the residents of Montsimmard. Not that her new skills were ignored- on the contrary, Raquel was put into daily classes with a seasoned mage warden, where she learned how best to control her magic for combat purposes. Her magical education was decidedly more vigorous than most circle mages, taking a hands-on approach rather than long hours of study bent over tomes. Grey Wardens Raquel underwent the joining at sixteen, desperate to begin her warden training in earnest and, in her mind, provide Amaranthine Relationships Talia Tabris Anders Nathaniel Oghren Justice Sigrun Velanna Alistair Though she couldn't personally see the appeal, she did appreciate that he made Talia happy, even if their relationship was also a source of much anguish for the Warden-Commander. Miscellaneous Parentage All parties involved are unaware of how exactly two wardens managed to conceive. However, the mere fact of her existence makes Raquel very interesting to quite a few people, including Talia Tabris, Shae Amell, Gwenna Aeducan, and several other grey wardens.Category:Characters Category:Non-protagonist Category:Andras Category:Libragoblin Category:Orlesian Warden